


Yet Another Chance at Life

by Bunnyboo1117



Category: Before I Fall - Lauren Oliver
Genre: Alternate Ending, Car Accidents, Coffee, Coma, F/M, Fluff, Hospital, Lmao tagging is confusing, One Shot, Romance, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyboo1117/pseuds/Bunnyboo1117
Summary: What if Sam didn't die after saving Juliet?Alternate ending to Before I Fall





	

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as an assignment for my junior year of high school and I was proud of the way it turned out, so I figured why not put it on here? This was the very first story I ever wrote so it's not the best, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!
> 
> Edit: 5/13/2018 I FINALLY edited this trash! I hated the blockiness of it, so I spaced everything out so its not all in your face at once.

Blackness. 

It's all I see...all I feel.

I know I'm dead. But strangely, I'm ok with that. I've come to accept it.

After the week I've had, I've grown to realize that I have to put others before myself, not the other way around. I'm content, knowing that I've saved Juliet's life. I saved her from her awful decision to leave this life.

I remember seeing her face right before I died. I could see the astonishment and pure confusion written in her features.

_You saved me. Why did you save me?_

Because Juliet, you didn't deserve half of what we put you through. We did this to you. We pushed you to your breaking point, and for that I'm sorry. I just--WHAT is that noise?!

Through the darkness, I hear a rhythmic, high pitched beeping sound. I also hear what sounds like...talking? Yes, I hear talking but it sounds really faint. How can I hear that if I'm dead?

Oh my god, am I a ghost?!

 _Sam_ , I hear. _Sam. Samantha?_ Who's calling my name? The gentle touch of a hand on my face breaks me out of my reverie.

Slowly, I open my eyes, but immediately shut them as the bright light hits. "Sam," a feminine voice calls.

I open my eyes again, looking directly into the bloodshot eyes of my mother. "Mom?" I croak. "Oh! My baby!" She says, wrapping her arms around me. I'm too stunned and confused to hug her back.

"What happened?" I ask. I can't remember a thing. She pulls back and her face takes on a solemn expression. "Oh, sweetheart, you don't remember? Well, I guess you wouldn't. Samantha, honey, you were in an accident three weeks ago. You were hit by a car, Lindsay's actually, while trying to save Juliet."

Suddenly, all the memories come crashing back in like the ocean tide: the seven days I relived, my fight with Lindsay, spending time with Izzy, smoking a joint with Anna, kissing Kent, and trying to save Juliet from killing herself. I remember now.

"Wait, mom, you said 'three weeks ago'?" Her eyebrows furrow as she fights back tears. "Yes, the accident happened three weeks ago. You've been in a coma since then."

My eyes widen in shock as I take in my whereabouts. I'm in the hospital, surrounded by white floor tiles and white walls plastered with get well cards. I see my right leg in a cast, hung up in a sling. Huh. As I look around the room, my eyes lock on the machine next to me which I've come to realize is a heart rate monitor and is what has been making the loud beeping noise. Wow, so that's what those look like in person.

"I'm...alive? I survived?" I ask my mom. "You did, honey. And you're very lucky." she smiles. I let out a shaky breath and laugh softly in disbelief.

But then I realize something. Lindsay, Elody, and Ally were all in that car.

"Oh my god, mom! What about Lindsay?! And Elody and Ally? What happened to them? Are they ok?" I yell.

"Lindsay and Ally are fine; they just got a couple scratches. Elody though, she got a concussion and a broken arm. She was sitting in the front passenger seat, which took most of the impact," she says. "She's ok now though, but her mother said she complains an awful lot." I chuckle, knowing that's definitely something she'd do.

"And Juliet?" I ask. "Physically? She's fine. Mentally...she has a lot of issues to get through. She's been going through therapy to deal with her emotional scars. Her parents say she's doing better, though." she says with a somber smile.

I give her a half smile, knowing that I'm the reason why she's going through this. Me and the girls. At least I know that she's ok and not laying in a casket somewhere.

Then my thoughts drift to the last person I remember being there that day. Kent.

"Where's Kent, mom?" I ask. She suddenly perks up and smiles. "He's here. He went to go get coffee not too long ago. He should be back any minute--" She turns to the door. "Speak of the devil!"

Kent walks in with his head down, holding a tray of coffee, hair flopping over one eye. He looks adorable!

"I couldn't remember what you said you wanted Mrs. Kingston, so I got black coffee, iced coffee, coffee with cream and sugar--"

"Kent?" my mom interrupts. He looks up, and then looks at me. His eyes widen into saucers and he drops the tray of coffees. The tray and cups hit the floor, spilling out the contents.

"Sam!" he cries, rushing over. He envelopes me in tight hug, squeezing the air out of me. "Uh, Kent?" says my mom. "Can't. Breathe." I choke out.

He intakes a sharp breath and quickly lets go of me. "Sorry! I'm so sorry, Sam! Are you ok?" he asks. "I'm fine," I say while laughing. "Ok good," he says, blushing.

"I'm...going to go get the doctor. And someone to clean up this mess" says my mom, pointing to the spilled coffee. "Sorry," says Kent, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "It's ok," she says, laughing.

When Kent turns his back to her, she gives me a knowing look and winks before leaving the room. I roll my eyes, and turn back to Kent.

"Sit down," I say, patting the spot next to me on the bed. He sits down, eyeing me carefully. "How are you, Sam?" he asks.

"I'm ok," I say, glancing at my broken leg. "Could be better, but I'm ok."

"Are you ever going to tell me what the hell happened that night?" he asks.

"Juliet was going to kill herself so I tried to stop her," I say.

"No, I know that story, I saw it with my own eyes, remember? I mean with you and me. What happened between _us_?"

Should I tell him what was going on? No, he'd just think I'm crazy. I just need to give him the Cliff notes version.

"There was a...change in my life that made me see things differently. See _you_ differently," I say, cryptically.

"Really?" he asks.

"Yeah. I don't know what exactly happened to cause this change, but what I do know is...I like you Kent" I say, blushing.

"You do?" he asks, eyes wide.

"Yeah, I do."

"I like you, too, Sam," he says, smiling. "Wait, are you sure?" he suddenly asks. "Because if you're not, that's ok! I'm fine waiting for you--I mean, not _waiting for you_ waiting for you, but I just mean like I'll be here for you when you want me. Not that you'll want me, but--"

"Kent?" I say, interrupting.

He stops. "Yeah?" he says.

"Shut up," I say, giggling. I grab his shirt and pull him towards me to kiss him. **FIN**


End file.
